Bands
by goth3112
Summary: Belarus is in a well known band and her lover Toris is in another. how will things change when they find out they are both competing for the same prize? and how will Belarus cope with the added pressure of another girl trying to take her place at Toris's side. AU/ OCC/OC. lietxbela


**hello my friends. well here is a new story. i hope you like it, if anyone wants to hel me with the story please be my guest. well enjoy.**

**i do not own hetalia, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Famous, being a star is a thing many people think about. Can I do it? Questions they ask themselves. Well guess what, sometimes it can happen

I was 14 when I was picked up with my friends. We were cast as the out casts at school, the weird ones because we came from different countries. I came from Belarus when I was 10 and moved to the school, along with my older brother and sister. We all were born in different countries so it was funny, me Belarus, my brother Russia and my sister Ukraine. My friends had gone to the same school but where in the older years then me.

* * *

"Bela!" Gilbert shouted me as I got out of my brothers car. Gilbert was my lead guitarist and second vocalist, he was strange with his hair colour and eye colour but he was still a good friend of mine. His younger brother was cool too but it was his partner who was the life of the party, he could always put a smile on your face no matter how you felt.

"Hey Gil" I waved to him as he came down the path from his house.

"Nat what time is the concert?" My brother Ivan asked.

"8.00pm but be there for 7.30pm" I told him. My name is Natalia but we have stage names. I'm Belarus or Bela; because of the country I was born. Gilbert is Prussia, Antonio my bass guitarist is Spain and Francis my drummer is France.

"Okay, see you then" Ivan left. I waved to him as he went down the road 'I hope he doesn't get lost again' I thought to myself.

"Natalia!" Veneziano was here, he came running down from the house and span me around. I liked to call him Italy.

"Italy" I giggled holding onto him.

"How are you?" he asked jumping up and down like he was a wind up to toy wound up too tight.

"Italy she just got here" Ludwig said stepping out of the house, unlike Gilbert, Ludwig had blond hair and blue eyes, and was more sensible then Gilbert even though he was the younger out of the two.

"Hey Ludwig" I said giving him a quick hug when he got to us. This was family, all my band mates and their family's where my family too, we were all very close.

"Spain is coming in 1/2 hour Romano is with him" Gil said putting his phone away and picking up my bag for me, I would be staying here tonight.

"Okay what about Mister France?" I asked, linking arms with Italy as we walked into the house.

"On his way" Gil gave me a smile and took my bags upstairs to the room I had borrowed for the night.

"Alright then" I smiled, Ludwig went to the kitchen and I went with Italy to the garage to where we practiced.

* * *

"Okay take it from the top" Gil said to me, Spain and France. We had decided to get practicing a song Gil had written. Spain did turn up eventually with Romano, and France arrived about 5 mines after me.

"One. Two three" France said tapping his drum sticks to counts us in. Gil began and the Antonio and France started. I swallowed to clear my throat ready to start singing. I smiled at Italy, Lud and Romano who were watching.

"_Well it's midnight, damn right we're wound up too tight._

_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me._

_Oh that shit makes me bat shit crazy._

_We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_"

"Hey sorry to cut this short but the time" Romano shouted, tapping his watch. We looked at the clock, 5:45pm.

"Shit!" I shouted. I quickly ran for the door just in time for Italy to drag me off upstairs.

"Swear box" Lud yelled after us. I giggled.

"Sorry. Erm… Gil can you" I shouted down the stairs to Gilbert who was currently sorting out his strap on his guitar.

"Yeah, I got it. Why we need a fucking box…" I heard Gil, so I popped my head around the corner with Veneziano.

"That's two quid" Lud told Gil as he walked to the living room.

"Oh fuck it" Gil face palmed.

"You're too easy" Antonio chuckled.

* * *

"Right here you go" Veneziano said. He did my hair for me all the time, and helped me with my clothes.

"Your hair is so long and soft" Veneziano smiled brushing one of my pigtails. My dress was a dark purple number that came to my knees; it went well with my black fishnet tights. My long boots where black with small studs on them and a slight heel. But to top it all off I wore a bow on my hair.

"Ready?" Gil asked as he popped his head around the door.

"Yeah, wow, someone looks smart" I smiled; he was ready first along with Antonio and France.

"Well I have to keep up with you." He shrugged. "Everything is gonna be okay, yeah?" he saw the nervousness in me.

"Tak" I smiled and we were on our way.

* * *

The place was big. We had performed here before, I loved it. The atmosphere. The screaming, the lights, the music, I loved it all. Walking out on stage the crowed erupted into screams off our bands name. Bela and the BTT. I looked at the front and my brother and sister where right there cheering me on. We began with our opening song.

The lights went a soft blue. My dress catching the light and sparkling. France started first, and then I started fallowed by Gilbert and Antonio. At first France's beat was soft.

_"My pain filled, drama queen,_

_Is always creeping at your bed_

_Get ready to buy you out._

_Cause what goes around, Comes around._

_You should've known what I was all about._

_Do. Not. Test. Me."_

The lights went red and we laid into the song, everyone was enjoying it. I loved this. Ivan was nodding his head to the song and my sister Kat was dancing.

"_Cause I'm the fucking king of the world._

_Get on your knees._

_I'm the fucking of the world._

_Do as I please._

_So get up and get out and I'll show you._

_What it means for me to control you._

_Cause I'm the fucking king of the world."_

The lights changed back to the soft blue. I scanned my eyes over the crowd and there he was. He came, he was here. Toris.

_"Keep your head down_

_Until I tell you to speak_

_You're not giving me the run around._

_When you fall back unto my coffin_

_No you should of stayed out of my way"_

It was gills turn he stood up to the mike. He did the screaming if the song called for it. I just couldn't do it. But Gil was talented like that.

_"Do. Not. Test. Me."_

The lights changed back to the red. It was getting hot, I could see, Gil's spiked hair was starting to lay flat.

_"Cause I'm the fucking king of the world._

_Get on your knees._

_I'm the fucking of the world._

_Do as I please._

_So get up and get out and I'll show you._

_What it means for me to control you._

_Cause I'm the fucking king of the world"_

Gil screamed to world for me, as we started to sing together. The light flashed to a soft green.

"_Bow to me._

_Bow to me._

_At my feet you'll bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_At my feet you'll bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_At my feet you'll bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_At my feet you'll bow to me_

_Bow. __"_

It was time for Gilbert guitar solo. It was short one, as the song didn't need a big one. And the lights went back to red.

_"Get on your knees._

_Cause I'm the fucking king of the world._

_Get on your knees._

_I'm the fucking of the world._

_Do as I please._

_So get up and get out and I'll show you._

_What it means for me to control you._

_Cause I'm the fucking king of the world._

_Fucking king of the world._

_Do as I please._

_Cause I'm the fucking king._

_Fucking king of the world._

_Get on your knees._

_I'm the fucking king._

_Fucking king of the world."_

Gil sang with me now. I was looking at Toris; he smiled and mouthed to me. He would see me back stage.

_"Bow to me._

_Bow to me._

_At my feet you'll bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_At my feet you'll bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_At my feet you'll bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_Bow to me_

_At my feet you'll bow to me_

_ . Me"_

* * *

The brake came. I just couldn't help myself.

"Toris!" I shouted running into his arms.

"Sveiki" he smiled. I had been with Toris for a year now. He is a year older than me, and he is also in a band with his friends.

"I thought you weren't going to make it?" I asked him, a big smile on my face.

"How could I do that?" he chuckled.

"But I thought your tour…" I began. He shook his head and leaned down softly pressing his lips to mine.

"Get a room" Gil said laughing with France and Antonio until we heard a bang sound. Toris started to laugh.

"h-hello Liz" Gil said smiling rubbing his head where she had hit him, with her frying pan. Elizabeta was Gilbert girlfriend of 3 years.

"Gilbert" she smiled sweetly at him as if she hadn't just hit him.

"Come here" Gil said grabbing her and pulling Liz to him tightly. Kissing her with passion.

"Guys and girls, come on" Romano said pointing at the stage manager. I gave Toris one last kiss before going back on stage. Toris was there right at the front with my brother.

* * *

The song we were about to sing was special to me. I had written it with Toris in my mind. I sat on the piano, and looked at Toris. The lights where soft, and this time we had help from some violinists. Gilbert had swapped his guitar for the piano and Antonio was on his cello to give the song some bass.

_"Ahhh… Hmhmhmm…_

_Dreams are like angels_

_They keep bad at bay_

_Love is the light_

_Scaring darkness away_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_

_Keep the vampires from your door_

_When the chips are down I'll be around_

_With my undying death-defying love for you_

_Envy will hurt itself_

_Let yourself be beautiful_

_Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_

_Love is like an energy_

_Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmm..._

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_This time we go sublime_

_Lovers entwined divine, divine_

_Love is danger, love is pleasure_

_Love is pure, the only treasure_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_A sky scraping dove_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_Make love your goal"_

The lights went down and the crow cheered. Toris mouthed me a _'I love you'_ it was time for the concert to carry on.

* * *

**Spain - Antonio**

**France - Francis**

**Prussia - Gilbert or Gil**

**Belarus - Bela or Nat**

**Lithuania - Toris**

**Russia - Ivan**

**Ukraine - Kat**

**songs used: **

**burn it to the ground by Nickelback**

**king of the world by Porcelain and the tramps  
**

**the power of love by Gabrielle Aplin**

**hope you liked. please read and review, and tell me if i should continue this story. **

**Goth3112 **


End file.
